


Ein normales Leben

by Charena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: „Ich habe nur geträumt. Ich habe geträumt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Und es dann zu verlieren.“





	Ein normales Leben

Titel: Ein normales Leben  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2002)  
Fandom: Die Schöne und das Biest  
Episode: basierend auf 2.2 Remember Love / Vincents Traum  
Charaktere: Vincent, Catherine Chandler, Jacob Wells (Vater)  
Rating: gen, Familie  
Worte: 2517  
Beta: T'Len

 

Summe: „Ich habe nur geträumt. Ich habe geträumt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Und es dann zu verlieren.“

Anmerkung: In der genannten Episode erfährt Vincent in einer Art Traum/Vision, was geschehen wäre, wenn er als Baby nicht überlebt hätte. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

An der Oberfläche wurde es langsam Tag. Die Menschen strömten auf die Straßen und eilten zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen, zum Einkaufen oder in die Schule. Autos hupten, Lärm überall, die ersten Staus bildeten sich vor roten Ampeln. 

Unter der Erde war es ruhig. Nicht still, das war es hier niemals. Die Geräusche tropfenden Wassers, das Rattern der U-Bahnen hoch über ihnen und das rasche Stakkato der Nachrichtenübermittlung über die Rohre mischten sich zu einer pulsierenden Kakophonie, die allen Bewohnern der Unterwelt so vertraut war, wie das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens. 

Vincent hatte den Abend mit Catherine auf ihrem Balkon verbracht und dann bis zur Morgendämmerung (die untere Welt hatte sich dem Lebensrhythmus der oberen aus praktischen Gründen angeschlossen) die Tunnel patrouilliert. Seit vor einigen Wochen eine alte Wasserpumpe defekt geworden war und daraufhin einige Rohre platzen, die große Teile des Tunnelsystems überschwemmten, dehnte er seine Patrouillengänge weit aus, untersuchte auch Gebiete, in die sonst kaum jemand kam. In dieser Nacht hatte er die Einsamkeit, die diese Kontrollgänge mit sich brachten, besonders begrüßt, da sie ihm Gelegenheit ließen, über sein Gespräch mit Catherine nachzudenken. 

Sie hatte - eher beiläufig – von einem zufälligen Zusammentreffen mit Tom Gunther, ihrem früheren Verlobten, berichtet. Da war etwas merkwürdiges in ihrer Stimme gewesen und als er sie danach fragte, hatte sie lange geschwiegen. „Ich habe versucht, ihn mit dir zu vergleichen“, sagte sie dann. „Es gelang mir einfach nicht.“

„Das verstehe ich“, hatte er erwidert. „Er könnte dir sehr viel mehr bieten, als ich.“

Sie blickte ihn an – so lange und intensiv, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich konnte keine Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen euch entdecken.“ 

Er konnte plötzlich diesem intensiven Blick nicht standhalten und stand auf, um an die Brüstung zu treten – ohne den Schatten zu verlassen, der ihn vor neugierigen Augen verbarg. „Er... empfand Liebe für dich“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme klang belegt. „Ist dies nicht das etwas, das wir gemein haben müssen?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Tom Gunther für mich empfand, Vincent. Vielleicht die Liebe, die man zu einem eleganten Schmuckstück empfindet. Oder zu einem schönen Bild. Zu etwas, das man kaufen und besitzen kann.“

 

Sie trat hinter ihn und schmiegte die Wange an seinen Rücken. „Er ist mir wie eine leere Hülle vorgekommen – reich, erfolgreich, charmant und attraktiv – und innerlich so völlig leer. Er hat nichts zu geben, weil nichts in ihm ist.“

Und doch hatte Tom Gunther etwas, dass Vincent ihr würde nie geben können – ein normales Leben. Immer wieder glitt dieser Einwand durch seine Gedanken, auch noch, nachdem er Catherine längst verlassen hatte. 

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung berichtete er nach seiner Rückkehr zunächst Vater vom Zustand der Rohre, die er kontrolliert hatte. Er wollte ihm zumindest für eine kurze Zeit die stete Last seiner Sorgen erleichtern. Mary hielt ihn auf, als er Vaters Kammer verließ und wollte ihn in ihre Küche entführen, um ihm ein Frühstück zu bereiten, doch er lehnte mehr als eine Tasse ihres Tees ab. 

Als er ging, wusste er, dass ihm der besorgte Blick der sanften Frau, die ihn wie ein eigenes Kind großgezogen hatte, folgte. Er lächelte beim Gedanken daran, dass er für sie wohl immer ein kleiner Junge bleiben würde.

Müde folgte er dem Tunnel weiter, in seine Kammer, streifte dort seine Kleidung ab und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, bevor er ins Bett ging.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schlaf. Und als der kam, kehrten auch die Träume zurück...

 

* * *

 

Er erwachte abrupt. Es gab kein sanftes Hinübergleiten zwischen der stillen Dunkelheit des Schlafes und des geräuschüberfluteten Lichts des Wachseins. Er hatte geträumt... von was? Er erinnerte sich schwach an das Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser und das Zischen von Kerzen, an ewige Dunkelheit und...

„Willst du heute überhaupt nicht aufstehen?“

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in Cathys lächelndes Gesicht. Sie saß auf der Bettkante. Sein Blick glitt von ihr, durch den Raum. Ihr Schlafzimmer... nein, nicht, es war viel größer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Und die Einrichtung unterschied sich. Oder nicht? Er blinzelte, das grellen Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster kam, blendete ihn. Sonne? 

Wie spät war es? Träumte er noch immer? Aber was war Wirklichkeit? Und was Traum? Er stöhnte leise und setzte sich ruckartig auf. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Vincent?“ Das Lächeln war von Cathys Gesicht verschwunden und durch Besorgnis ersetzt worden. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?“

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie an seine Wange, um sich zu versichern, dass letztlich wenigstens sie real war. „Du bist... früh aufgestanden“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. 

Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück und sie beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Das muss gerade so ein Langschläfer wie du sagen“, meinte sie lachend. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich mit meinem Vater zum Brunch verabredet bin?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag‘ nichts, ich sehe es dir an, dass du nicht dran gedacht hast. Wenn du dich ein wenig beeilst, dann kannst du noch mitkommen. Vater freut sich bestimmt, dich zu sehen.“

Er blickte sie noch immer an, wie benommen, spürte den sanften Druck ihrer Lippen auf seinen. „Ich... nein, nein. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl“, erwidert er und es war nicht gerade eine Lüge – eher eine Untertreibung. In seinem Kopf wirbelten alle Gedanken wild durcheinander. 

Wieder blickte sie ihn prüfend an. „Du bist ein wenig blass um die Nase“, meinte sie dann. „Ich werde Vater absagen und hierbleiben.“ 

„Das ist nicht notwendig“, wandte er rasch ein und hielt sie fest, bevor sie aufstehen konnte. Er starrte auf seine Hand – und erwartete einen Moment, dass sie anders aussehen würde. Er wusste, dass sie anders aussehen musste. Es war, als betrachte er die Hand eines fremden Mannes. Er strich mit den Fingern über die glatte, kühle Seide der Bluse, die sie trug. Ihre Haut würde sich ähnlich anfühlen, dachte er abwesend.

Sie lachte. „Ich sehe, es kann dir gar nicht so schlecht gehen. Aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, sonst komme ich mehr als nur eine Viertelstunde zu spät.“ Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn, als sie ihn erneut küsste. 

Er spürte ihre Brüste durch die dünne Seide an seiner Haut und ein köstliches Prickeln glitt durch ihn. Bevor er etwas tun oder sagen konnte, löste sie sich lächelnd von ihm und stand auf. Er sah ihr nach, als sie zum Schminktisch trat.

„Ich denke, ich werde vor ein Uhr wieder zurück sein, obwohl er mich natürlich bis in letzte Detail über unsere London-Reise ausquetschen wird“, meinte sie lächelnd, während sie ihr Make-up überprüfte. „Du weißt ja selbst, wie er ist.“ Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er nichts sagte und drehte sich dann wieder um. „Ist wirklich alles okay? Du hast heute noch kaum ein Wort gesprochen.“

Sein Mund formte ein Lächeln, wohl überzeugend, denn die Falten verschwanden von ihrer Stirn. „Du siehst hinreißend aus.“ Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, ohne dass er sie bewusst gedacht hatte, doch sie schienen genau die richtigen zu sein. 

Gespielt tadelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und verbarg ihr Lächeln hinter der Hand. „Gib‘ dir keine Mühe, ich komme nicht zurück ins Bett.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke, die über der Stuhllehne hing und zog sie an. „Bis später.“ 

Er sah ihr nach, als sie ging. Dann stützte er den Kopf in beide Hände, wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Er fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seiner nackten Haut. Was war mit ihm? War er krank? 

Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Einen Moment lang schwankte der Raum und er taumelte, ruderte mit den Armen - dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Er griff nach dem Bademantel, der neben dem Bett lag und verfehlte ihn, weil er wieder fasziniert auf seine Hand mit den sorgfältig manikürten Fingernägeln starrte. Was war nur mit ihm los? 

Also ließ er den Bademantel liegen, ging ins Bad und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Eine Flut... davon hatte er doch auch geträumt... Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben und warf sich mit beiden Händen das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Prustend sah er in den Spiegel oberhalb des Waschbeckens. 

Ein Fremder starrte ihm entgegen. 

Wieso hatte er das gedacht? Sein Gesicht war wie immer. Und doch... Einen Moment war er erstaunt zurück gezuckt. Seine hellblauen Augen – aquamarinblau, behauptete Cathy – wirkten trübe. Sein hellblondes Haar war zerzaust und wurde im Nacken zu lang. Er musste dringend zum Frisör. Er berührte seine Nase, seinen Mund und erwartete fast... was? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Das Gesicht, dass er wie eine geisterhafte Reflexion über seinem sah, musste aus seinen Träumen stammen. Eine einfache Erklärung – und doch so schwer. 

Er musste mit Vater sprechen. 

Vater? Seinem Vater? Woher war dieser Gedanke gekommen? Er war ein Findelkind, aufgewachsen in verschiedenen Heimen, bis ihn dann eine Familie adoptierte, als er zwölf war.

Als er zwanzig Jahre alt war, verunglückten seine Adoptiveltern bei einem Autounfall tödlich und hinterließen ihm ein Vermögen, auf das er sein Leben aufbauen konnte. Sein Vater war tot. 

Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich schwer auf das Waschbecken und legte seine schmerzende Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Spiegels. Er schloss die Augen. Was geschah mit ihm? War es so, wenn man den Verstand verlor?

Nach einer Weile ging sein Atem ruhiger und er richtete sich auf, griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete die Wassertropfen von Gesicht und Brust. 

Er warf das Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und strich gedankenverloren über die glatte Haut. Wieso erwartete er feines Haar zu spüren, das seine Handfläche zum Prickeln brachte? Sein Leben lang hatte er nur spärliche Körperbehaarung besessen und die Reste entfernte er, um nicht wie ein gerupftes Huhn auszusehen. Cathy nannte das Eitelkeit.

Tief Atem holend sah er sich um. Er hatte das Gefühl, zwei verschiedene Bilder gleichzeitig zu sehen, die sich teilweise überlappten. 

Da war das Waschbecken – in nächsten Moment erblickte er statt dessen eine Waschschüssel, wie er sie einmal in einem Museum gesehen hatte. 

Statt der Wanne ein riesiger Holzzuber, dann flirrte das Bild und da stand wieder die Wanne, groß genug für zwei. 

Er presste die Handflächen gegen die geschlossenen Augen und als er die Lider wieder öffnete, hatte er die Hände eines Monstrums – knotige Finger, mit wirrem, rötlichen Haar bedeckt und zentimeterlangen Klauen statt Nägeln. 

Dann verwandelten sie sich zurück in seine Hände.

Er taumelte gegen die Wand, seine Handflächen berührten sekundenlang feuchten, rauen Fels, statt kühler, glatter Kacheln. Er zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, die er geschlossen hatte, um die alptraumhaften Visionen abzuwehren. 

Und sah sich in dem großen Spiegel neben der Dusche. Ein großer, muskulöser Mann, Mitte 30, das Gesicht zu blass, die Augen zu gehetzt... Aber sonst völlig normal. 

Er hob die Hand, hatte zunächst Angst, hin zu sehen – doch sie verwandelte sich nicht wieder – und wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er den größten Kater aller Zeiten. Dabei hatte er kaum etwas getrunken - zwei Gläser des italienischen Weißweins, den Cathy so liebte, als sie nach dem Sommerkonzert im Central Park zum Essen gingen. 

Der Central Park. Plötzlich waren ihm die Wände der Wohnung zu eng. Frische Luft würde ihm sicher gut tun. 

Aus dem Wäschekorb fischte er einen Jogging-Anzug – Cathy behauptete immer, er sähe darin aus, wie eine Kartoffel auf zwei Beinen und bekam jedes Mal einen Lachanfall, aber das Ding war bequem – und streifte ihn über. Seine Hände zitterten fast überhaupt nicht, als er die Schnürsenkel seiner Joggingschuhe band und obwohl er es fürchtete, zeigten sich auch die Klauen nicht wieder. 

Er kritzelte hastig eine Nachricht für Cathy, sollte sie vor ihm zurück sein und hinterließ sie auf dem Küchentisch. Statt dem teuren Kugelschreiber mit seinen Initialen – VW für Vincent Wells, ein Geschenk von seinem Schwiegervater Charles Chandler – glaubte er einen Moment, einen altmodischen Füller in den Händen zu halten, der kratzte und kleckste. 

Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis drei – als er die Lider wieder öffnete, waren Kleckse und Füller verschwunden und er blickte nur auf seine eigene Handschrift. Er ließ Zettel und Kugelschreiben liegen, wo sie waren und flüchtete sich aus der Wohnung.

Der Park war um diese Zeit am frühen Vormittag menschenleer. Mittags würden ihn Leute bevölkern, die ihre Lunchpause hier verbrachten, nach Unterrichtsende Kinder und Teenager, um Ball oder Frisbee zu spielen. Und nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit andere, die sich zu anderen, weit weniger harmlosen Spielen einfanden.

Er lief rasch, gleichmäßig und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Langsam ließ das bedrückende Gefühl, in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein nach und er wurde ruhiger. 

Nach einer Weile stoppte er im Schatten einiger Bäume kurz, joggte auf der Stelle, um seinen Puls zu messen und Atem zu schöpfen. Sein Blick schweifte unablässig über die Parkflächen. 

Ein Funkeln zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er wich vom Weg ab, schlug sich durch die Büsche und gelangte in einen Teil des Parks, der wenig gepflegt wurde. Sträucher und Bäume wucherten hier ungehemmt. Er erreichte die Stelle, an der er das Funkeln entdeckt hatte. Es war eine flache Schale, die einen Sonnenstrahl eingefangen hatte. 

Als er sie aufhob, wusste er plötzlich, um was es sich handelte – es war der Reflektor eines Autoscheinwerfers, außen verbeult, doch innen hatte ihn jemand mühsam glatt poliert, so dass er sein Gesicht wie in einem Spiegel darin sehen konnte. 

Leicht verzerrt blickten ihn seine eigenen Gesichtszüge entgegen – um sich plötzlich zu verändern. Die Nase wurde flach wie die einer Katze und war mit feinem honiggelben Fell bedeckt, Mund und Lippen hatten sich in eine Schnauze verwandelt, in der Fangzähne glitzerten. Mit einem Aufschrei schleuderte er den Spiegel von sich, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Händen, die sich wieder in die verwandelt hatten, die er im Bad kurz gesehen hatte – knotig, mit Klauen. Nein, nein, nein...

 

* * *

 

Vincent erwachte, weil ihn jemand schüttelte und seinen Namen rief. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters. 

„Ich habe dich schreien hören“, sagte der alte Mann sanft und streichelte sein Gesicht, die honigfarbene Mähne, wie er es schon getan hatte, als Vincent noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. „Es war nur ein böser Traum. Was ist passiert?“

Vincent ließ sich von ihm umarmen, hielt den alten Mann vorsichtig an sich gedrückt. „Ich habe nur geträumt. Ich habe geträumt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Und es dann zu verlieren.“

Vater fragte nicht nach dem Sinn seiner Worte. Er wusste, Vincent würde ihm mehr erzählen, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen war. 

 

Ende


End file.
